


Good Old Mary Jane

by JustTheTwoOfUs



Series: Welcome to Rooster Teeth [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drugs, F/F, F/M, Multi, Other Rooster Teeth crew, also sexy times, can be open to interpretations, can be read separate, enjoy?, higher than could 9, i guess, kinda paired with The Housewarming Party, so much drug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheTwoOfUs/pseuds/JustTheTwoOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've experienced a Rooster Teeth party once, are you sure you're ready to do it again?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Old Mary Jane

**Author's Note:**

> What???

You fondly remember back to the housewarming party a few weeks ago as you eye the invitation on your dressed suspiciously. After Gavin had found out Michael and Lindsay had shared you, he had taken you back up to their bedroom and fucked you senselessly into the dawn. You two left the next morning as friends –much better than you had been before- and a promise that at the next party he would get first dibs. At work that next Monday, you wore your hair up in a tight bum and denim shorts with your favorite Rooster Teeth shirt in order to avoid any awkward stares that you might have received. Blaine hooted at you and Caleb had slapped your ass as you made your way into the warehouse with a blush across your neck, vowing that never again would you attend a party like that.

And yet, here you are, pulling your skinny jeans on and rolling them at the ankle so they don’t look too weird over your black Toms. You’re wearing your Team Lads shirt underneath an oversized black knit cardigan you received from your mother last weekend. After seven months of working at Rooster Teeth, and living in Austin for five, all your belongings finally shifted over. Your apartment is now homey and full and you love it here. It finally feels like home….

There’s a knock on the door and you shout ‘It’s open!’ before Ray let’s himself in. He’s wearing dark denim jeans, checkerboard vans and his cakeless shirt. You suddenly feel a tad bit overdressed and he sees your facial expression.

“Don’t worry, you look great.” He says with a smile. You return it and sweep your hair up into a messy bun on impulse.

“I’m just nervous about going over there.” You admit. “Last time I pretty much made my way through the Lads. I had no idea that Rooster Teeth was that open with everything.”

“You have no idea.” Ray chuckles and pats his pocket. “You cool with blazing it up when we get there?” You look at him with wide eyes.

“I don’t mind at all but what will Michael and Lindsay think?” You look at him with a confused glance. “Oh god….”

“I’m bringing the real stuff, so if you’re going to hit the face shit you’d better bring your stash.” You shrug and grab the tiny foil packet of Serenity sitting next to the invitation, your favorite briar root pipe you got from an artist at Bussey’s Flea Market when you lived down south and your Ed Hardy lighter and shove the handful into your pocket. Ray looks around the apartment while you pull your Toms on and he nods approvingly.

“I guess you’re all settled in now.” He says. “We should have a small Achievement Hunter party to christen the place.”

“Fuck no Narvaez. Get the fuck out.” You laugh and point to the door and follow him out, locking it behind you with more force than necessary. The elevator ride is full of sideways glances and you drying your already moist palms on the sides of your pants until he takes your hand in between both of his.

“You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do. You know that right?” He gazes into your eyes and you nod. You get it; you’re totally in control here. But you might as well just fire yourself if you don’t show up when the Jones’ invite you over to a party. As it is, the Ramsey’s were pissed off when you blew them off by leaving three days before their party just to avoid it when you traveled home and they’re going to be at Michael’s house tonight, so you figure you owe them an apology lap dance or at least to make out with Griffon just once.

“Yeah, yeah I know.” You murmur as the elevator dings open. The two of you separate and you exit the building in silence.

“We’re going to walk tonight since Geoff said he was still peeved at you.” Ray takes your arm and the two of you begin to walk in the direction of the suburb area the Jones’ lives in.

“He sure does hold a grudge, doesn’t he?” You say bitterly as you pass the Starbucks at the end of your block.

“The party we’re having tonight is pretty much what you missed at Geoff’s.” Ray informs you. “Nobody has seen you stoned out of your mind before.”

“You and I have blazed enough times at work.” You say.

“Yeah, but never like we do when we’re here or at my place.” You’re entering their subdivision now, they really honestly don’t live far, and your palms are moistening up again. Ray is thankfully quiet as you approach the familiar two story home with the street littered with Rooster Teeth cars. There isn’t loud music like last time and the backyard doesn’t look to have a large bonfire but you can tell the house is full of people. Windows are closed and curtains are drawn but you can see people inside and suddenly you’re ready to be there with your friends. Ray opens the door and lets you in first and you’re immediately given a crushing hug by Gavin. His sunglasses are hanging off his large nose and his hair is so unruly you wonder if he’s brushed it but his lips have found yours and he’s blowing something thick into your mouth and you just take the shotgun like it is. Ray is silent, as is everyone around you –or so you think, because now Gavin is really kissing you- and then Gavin pulls away and you blow the smoke out without coughing. There’s another pause as you finish with all the smoke and then you smile and everyone in the house is cheering around you.

Ray pats you on the back and grabs your hand and Gavin follows you two to the living room. Lindsay is sitting on top of Michael; Griffon is next to them with Geoff next to her. Jack and Caiti are sharing the large chair in the corner of the room. Ryan is on the arm of the couch with his arm around Geoff’s shoulders. The loveseat is vacant however, and Ray pulls you down. Gavin sits on your other side as the Ramsey’s look at you accusingly.

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” You say while gazing up at them between your lashes with a small smile. Griffon smirks at you while Geoff licks his lower lip and you can already feel the heat pooling in your stomach with just their gazes. Gavin slings his arm around your shoulders and you lean back into him.

“Dibs.” You all laugh together while you take out your Serenity and deposit it on the glass coffee table while Lindsay takes another hit off the joint. Ray is prepping his own joint and Gavin is already pretty fucked up so you just take in the scenery of the living room. Flat screen playing the newest Paranormal Activity movie on mute, food on every surface of the home, everyone sitting or standing together with a joint or something more in their possession; you decide to never miss a single party again.

Gavin leans over and you can smell the weed on his breath but you allow him to kiss you anyway. He deepens it with a flick of his tongue and you’re moaning into his mouth. The high hits you quicker than your fake shit does and then he’s standing up. You take his hand dizzily and let him escort you to the guest bedroom on the first floor. The sheets are messy –you aren’t surprised really- and he starts to undress you. Your jeans pose a problem for his stoned head and so you just remove them yourself before you’re both stark naked and intertwined in each other’s arms. With gentle fingers, he pushes against your clit and you moan loudly as he draws circles on the sensitive nub. You’re wet before you know it and he pushes into you without much foreplay, but you’re so horny that it doesn’t matter. The sex is quick, but it’s still good, and you’re so high that every time he hits your g-spot you literally see stars. You’re both climbing higher and higher to the peak with your loud moans and his whispered words in your ear as he thrusts into you with skilled practice.

Without warning, you orgasm and throw your hips into his, and he cums inside you but you both don’t care and you’re panting and trembling and covered in each other’s sweat. He strokes your hair and you kiss him roughly and once you can see again, you realize that he’s staring down at you with too much passion for your liking. You both get up and get dressed again and rejoin Ray on the loveseat but nobody gives you funny looks for the obvious interlude that just occurred. You know you aren’t quiet and there isn’t loud music to hide your moans.

Geoff points to you and laughs and then Ray turns your head to face him.

“Gavin, you left a hickey!” Ray pats the spot gently and you glare at Gavin.

“Fucking seriously?” You purse your lips and grab your own drugs, making short work of the bag and packing it tightly in the small wooden bowl.

“That thing is so cool.” Griffon comments as she presses the joint to her red lips. You smile.

“I bought it from an artist at a flea market. He was the nicest guy.” You comment, lighting the Serenity and taking a hit. It burns your throat in a good way as you hold it in and then slowly breathe it out. Geoff hasn’t taken his eyes off you as soon as your mouth closed around tip and the front of his pants are tenting up and you make a decision after another hit. You set the wooden pipe down and stand with a mission. Gavin’s hand brushes your ass but you walk past him and set yourself down on Griffon’s lap. You rock your hips forward into hers and bring your mouth down onto her lips in a hard kiss, grinding on her again. Gavin is groaning with the view and Geoff has his hand pressing on your stomach and you’re so high you just might fuck them on the couch when Lindsay speaks up.

“Do you even know how well you fit in here?”

As you pull away from Griffon -your mouth is stained the color of her lipstick but you really don’t care anymore- you reach to grab her red hair and bring her closer to your face.

“I do.” With a smirk, you bring her mouth down to yours with confidence.


End file.
